My 100th Fic!
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: I finally reached 100! So, a party is in order! Features my regular clan of authors! Thanks to everyone who helped me reach my goal! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Well, guys this is it! My 100****th**** fic! I'VE REACHED MY GOAL! Thanks so much to everyone on here who helped me reach it! From my very first fic to this one! You guys are amazable!**

**Special thanks to BluestBlood for a few of the lines.**

**Thanks to all my author buddies and my clan of obsessed fangirls! You guys are the bestest!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N…if I did…oh, you wouldn't want to know…**

Me: *walking into a dark room, turning on the lights*

All: SURPRISE!

Me: AHHH! I'M BEING ROBBED!

Gabe: Well she's smart.

Natalie: *smacks him*

Me: Oh! It's just you guys! Why are you all here?

All: HAPPY 100 FICS!

Me: You guys are throwing a surprise goal reaching party for me? Aww…you shouldn't have…

Gabe: Yeah. We shouldn't have.

Me: Soo…why is it just my N2N buddies.

Henry: THER'S MORE?

Me: Well yeah! I've written for RENT, Wicked, Aida, In the Heights, and Spring Awakening too.

Natalie: Well, about that…

Dr. Madden: *reading off a list* Ahem…Mark and Roger went fishing, everyone followed along. Glinda had popular duties to attend to, Elphaba's rescuing Animals. Aida, Radames, Amneris, and Mereb are dead. Usnavi didn't have the money to buy tickets to come here. Wendla and Melchior are in the hayloft again, Moritz is in psychotherapy and Ilse and Hanschen are getting into a fist fight.

Me: Wow…All that on the same day?

Gabe: Wow…Why didn't we have something to do today?

Diana: Because! It was only polite to show up…

Gabe: *mumbles angrily*

Me: So…where's everyone else?

Dan: What do you mean?

Me: NO ONE ELSE IS COMING? MY FANFICTION BUDDIES DESERTED ME ON MY SPECIAL DAY?

Dan: I'm stuck now. I can't say yes cuz that'll be mean. I can't say no, cuz it'll give it away.

Me: You make very loud side comments.

Dan: Thanks…

Henry: Hey! I only had one line so far! THIS IS A NEW DAY!

Me: Ahem…hi Henry.

Henry: AW, FUCK!

Me: Well, today's my 100th fic day…and I was wondering…Can I ask for something?

Henry: Um-

Me: Kiss me. *kisses Henry*

Henry: *squirms*

Natalie: *casually strolling*

Henry: *sees her and squirms more*

Natalie: *sees Henry* HENRY? WHAT THE FUCK?

Henry: IT WAS HER I SWEAR! She quoted New Moon and SHE KISSED ME!

Natalie: *Grumbles*

Gabe: Ok, that's it. Time to kill you.

Me: NO KILLING HENRY!

Henry: Yeah…no killing Henry…

Gabe: You know what?

Henry: What?

Gabe: You suck!

Henry: So do you!

Gabe: MAN-WHORE!

Henry: AM NOT!

Gabe: ARE TOO!

Henry: Um…uh…MELCHI-MARK!

Gabe: What the hell is that?

Henry: A nice mix of Melchior Gabor radical-ness and Mark Cohen detachment.

Gabe: Oh. Thanks!

Henry: SHIT!

Gabe: You suck at name-calling…

Henry: I…I…NATALIE! Gabe called me a man-whore!

Natalie: Takes one to know one.

Gabe: BUT when you think of it…Melchior gets some, Mark doesn't, so I cancel out. Therefore-NOT A MAN-WHORE!

Henry: B-B-But…WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?

Gabe: You're slowly going insane. And soon you'll be so crazy that they'll take you to a mental institution where you'll live in a sponge-coated room, wear a straightjacket, and live on a diet of saltines and tang.

Henry:….

Gabe: Yeah. I'd be afraid too.

Henry: EEP! They're coming to take me away! HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

Natalie: *cough* He's so high…*cough*

Henry: OMIGOD! NOW I'M HEARING VOICES!

Natalie: uh, no…that was just me.

Henry: Are you my conscience?

Natalie: Uh, yeah…How's it going? We haven't talked in a while.

Gabe: Woooow….

Natalie: I think you've done enough here…

Me: Henry? Are you ok?

Henry: Hey conscience….am I dead?

Natalie: No you're not dead!

Me: If you were dead, I'd be the one in the funny farm.

Henry: Oh yeah…

Natalie: *face palm*

Dr. Fine: *popping out of a room* HELP! THE FANGIRLS WANT IN!

Dr Madden: Oh, God…LET 'EM IN!

Diana: QUICK! Everyone put on their riot gear!

*They do so*

Ffnet Buddies: SURPRISE!

Me: YOU GUYS MADE IT!

Oreoprincess0401: Well, duh! We wouldn't have missed this!

Me: Thanks guys…

ElianaMargalit: oh, don't mention it!

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: Yeah! We figured why not come and celebrate?

Werewolf-in-training: And me and Futurebwaystar wanna thank you for including us in your clan of obsessed fangirls.

Futurebwaystar: Yeah! Thanks so much!

Me: You're welcome! Any time!

Greengirl16: Wow…I feel like a totally fangirl here…

Me: We're all fangirls!

Futurestar26: Speaking of fangirls…

*Everyone looks over at YouEyes1012*

YourEyes1012: Hi Henry!

Henry: *still loopy* Hi there…

YourEyes1012: Will you marry me?

Henry: Sure…why not?

All: GASP!

Diana: *passes out*

YourEyes1012: YOU MEAN IT?

Henry: Hell no! I was just messing with you!

All: WHEW!

YourEyes1012: Grrr….

Me: We're almost to 300, buddy…

Dan: Um…Diana's still on the floor.

Natalie: Just leave her there. She'll wake up eventually.

Dr. Madden: * face palm*

Me: Guys, this has been the best celebration ever!

Oreoprincess0401: Even better! WE MADE CAKE!

Me: CAKE?

All: YEAH! CAKE!

Me: Aww…*reads cake* 'Happy 100 fics, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12'! You even put the alternating capital letters! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

ElianaMargalit: Oh, it wasn't our idea.

Me: Huh? Then who's was it?

*BluestBlood comes out from the room sheepishly*

BluestBlood: It was my idea…

Me: My newest buddy! Awww! Thanks!

BluestBlood: You're welcome!

Me: Everyone, meet BluestBlood. She's new here and she is officially part of the Clan of the N2N Obsessed Fangirls!

FFnet Buddies: YAY!

N2N Cast: *groans*

Me: Ok! Time to blow out the candles!

Futurebwaystar: Make a wish!

Me: *blows candles out*

Dr. Fine: What did you wish for?

Me: For a writing career…and Henry.

Henry:…

Me: You guys are the best! Thanks so much for helping me get here! *hugs Ffnet buddies* And you guys too! Ahem…I have a little something to say about my N2N buddies here…

Natalie: Oh, God…

Me: I'm gonna do this alphabetically! Ok…To Dan. Thank you for being a trooper! You're awesome and dantastic!

Dan:….

Me: *hugs Dan* Ok! To Diana…well, she's passed out. OK! To Dr. Fine!

Dr. Fine: YAY!

Me: You're awesome! *hugs Dr. Fine* To Dr. Madden. Thank for being a rockstar doctor and being the butt of my many pedophile jokes.

Dr. Madden: Yeah…thanks…

Me: *hugs him* To Gabe!

Gabe: Oh, Lord…

Me: Thanks for being you! And also, thank you for letting me be romantically involved with you in my five part series.

Gabe: You're…welcome?

Me: To Henry.

Henry: *whimpers*

Me: Thank you for being your Henry-ish self! You're the best and don't ever change cuz you're too freakin' adorable!

Henry: Aww…thanks!

Me: *hugs Henry*And Natalie.

Natalie: *groans*

Me: What can I say about you? Your teenage angst inspired me a lot. Thanks for that!

Natalie: Yeah…whatever…DON'T HUG ME!

Me: *hugs Natalie*

Natalie: I hate you…

Me: Well, guys….looks like it's DANCE TIME!

*Everyone dances while balloons and streamers explode from everywhere*

Me: Wow, that must've been expensive!

Dan: It was…

Me: oh well! Thanks for the best party ever guys! *hugs everyone*

Henry: BATHROOM!

*darts off*

Me: Of course…

**A/N: Thanks again so much everyone!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
